Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know)
thumb|300pxBecoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) (Stać się popularną (Kucyk, którego każdy powinien znać)) — piosenka z odcinka "Gwiazda salonów". Śpiewa ją Rarity, która opowiada o swoim znaczeniu w Canterlockiej elicie. W teledysku występują między innymi Photo Finish, Sapphire Shores, Hoity Toity i Książę Blueblood, a także inni celebryci. Możemy w nim również zauważyć Derpy w papierowej torbie na głowie, tej samej, którą założyła w odcinku "Luna odmieniona". Nazwa Daniel Ingram, kompozytor utworu, zapytał na Facebooku który tytuł byłby lepszy: "Becoming Popular" czy "Popularity Song". Znaczna większość głosów została oddana na pierwszą propozycję i Ingram wkrótce nazwał piosenkę Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know). Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = Gwiazda salonów | postać = Rarity | długość = 1:44 | sezon = 2 | tło nagłówka = #88CAF0 | kolor nagłówka = #FDF6AE | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Rarity ::Zostanę sławna, nikt już się nie będzie śmiał ::Za to każdy kucyk, każdy kucyk będzie wkrótce mnie znał ::Nabierze tempa życie jak dziki cwał ::Kiedy każdy kucyk, każdy kucyk będzie wkrótce mnie znał ::Zostanę największą z gwiazd, największą jak się da ::Będę mieć szyk, będę mieć styl i pozazdroszczą mi ::Tłumy fanów na widok mój wpadną w szał, tak ::Kiedy każdy kucyk, każdy kucyk będzie wkrótce mnie znał ::Wnet każde słowo zechcą spijać mi z ust ::Bo pragną zaspokoić mój gust ::Cały świat aprobaty mej chętnie by chciał ::Kiedy każdy kucyk, każdy będzie mnie znał ::Czy w loży w operze, czy popłynę w rejs ::Na topie być chcę, na ustach wszystkich znaleźć się ::Jak wisienka na torcie, jak ozdoba na bal, tak ::Kiedy każdy kucyk, każdy kucyk będzie wkrótce mnie znał ::Bo ambitne mam marzenia ::I drugiej takiej nie ma ::Dlatego każdy kucyk będzie wkrótce mnie znał Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = Sweet and Elite | postać = Rarity | wykonawca = Kazumi Evans | długość = 1:49 | sezon = 2 | tło nagłówka = #88CAF0 | kolor nagłówka = #FDF6AE | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Rarity ::I'll be the toast of the town, the girl on the go ::I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know ::I'll be the one to watch, the girl in the flow ::I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know ::Becoming as popular as popular can be ::Making my mark, making my mark in high society ::I'm the belle of the ball, the star of the show, yeah ::I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know ::See how they hang on every word that I speak ::My approving glance is what they all seek ::I'm the crème de la crème, not just another Jane Doe ::I'm the type of pony everypony should know ::At home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht ::Becoming the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot ::I'm the crème de la crème, not just another Jane Doe, yeah ::I'm the type of pony everypony, everypony should know ::Because I'm the type of pony ::Yes, I'm the type of pony ::Yes, I'm the type of pony everypony should know Nagrody i nominacje Razem z Find A Pet Song, "Becoming Popular" zostały nominowane w kategorii "Outstanding Original Song - Children's and Animation" na 39th Daytime Emmy Awards. en:Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) de:Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) es:Cada vez mas popular it:Diventare una VIP (Il Pony che Ogni Pony Incontrare Vorrà) ru:Пони, которую должны знать все Becoming Popular Kategoria:Piosenki z 2 sezonu